05 Września 2015
TVP 1 05:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (238); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 121; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las Story - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska, Joanna Łęska, Dorota Adamkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 177; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Wojsko Polskie. Modernizacja; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kochany urwis II (Problem Child II) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:John Ritter, Michael Oliver, Jack Wardon, Laraine Newman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Drzwi otwarte - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Magnetyczne drzewa. Oskomik czerwonogardły. Kanada. (Nature Wonder Land VII. Magnet trees - Yellow - Bellied Sapsucker, Canada) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Tajemnicze kręgi w wodach u wybrzeży Japonii (Nature Wonder Land VII. Mysterious Circles in Japanese Waters) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na kaczkę do Grudziądza - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pochwała żeglarstwa - Żeglarskie dzieci; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 12/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 12 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Downton Abbey II - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 174 - Panaceum (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Kabareton pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark 2015; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:01 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 PZU Festiwal Biegowy - Krynica-Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 79 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Śmierć przyszła dwa razy - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Katarzyna Herman, Mikołaj Krawczyk, Antoni Pawlicki, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Janusz Chabior, Agnieszka Warchulska, Alicja Juszkiewicz, Paweł Ciołkosz, Grzegorz Goch; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Hans Kloss. Stawka większa niż śmierć - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Transporter - odc. 1/12 (Transporter, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 46'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Brad Turner; wyk.:Chris Vance, Andrea Osvart, François Berléand; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Glina - odc. 13/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Downton Abbey II - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Homeland I - odc. 1 (Homeland, ep. 1) 53'; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Cuesta; wyk.:Claire Danes, Damian Lewis, Morena Baccarin, David Harewood, Diego Klattenhoff, Mandy Patinkin, Jackson Pace, Morgan Saylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Hans Kloss. Stawka większa niż śmierć; film sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Co je połączyło? Najdziwniejsze pary świata - odc. 1/2 (Animal odd couples - ep. 1/2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Barny Revill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1152 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2214; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 155 "Człowiek maszyna" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia; reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartłomiej Topa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 110; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 110; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland VI - Przesłuchania w ciemno (1) Mazowsze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 The Voice of Poland VI seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (2) Pomorze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 American Gangster (American Gangster) - txt. str. 777 150'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Russell Crowe, Josh Brolin; STEREO / DOLBY E, STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Made in Polska - O. S. T. R; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Szybcy i wściekli (Fast and the Furious, The) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Beau Holden, Paul Walker, David Douglas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Viva Las Vegas (Viva Las Vegas) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:George Sidney; wyk.:Elvis Presley, Ann-Margret, Teri Garr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kielce 07:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 5.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Radio Romans - odc. 1/32 - Roczniak; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 32 tysiące mil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Od początku do końca i początku. Projekt życia wg Jana Pawła II - Przystanek: O wartości życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:28 Myśliwiec pl - program myśliwych i niemyśliwych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:41 Świętokrzyskie na 102 - Święty Krzyż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:44 Siewcy słowa - program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Rączka gotuje - Miasto Katowice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos, Jan Peszek, Artur Barciś, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Smacznie i zdrowo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Titanic: Orkiestra, która grała do końca (Titanic: Band that Played On); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 374; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Grochówka z Westerplatte; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 36 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 93; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów odc. 14 - Muzeum Lotnictwa Polskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Astronarium (9) - "Projekt OGLE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:07 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:08 Kasa Biletowa - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Sekrety świata - Plaża La Caleta- program podróżniczy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:19 Legendy regionalne - Wolni ludzie - reportaż; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:48 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Świętokrzyskie na 102 - Święty Krzyż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:53 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Siewcy słowa - program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:08 EkoAgent - program ekologiczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Upominamy się o was; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:58 Zrób to ze smakiem - program kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:22 Tak czy inaczej - Tęsknoty - publicystyka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:52 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:58 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:59 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:17 Życie jezior - program krajoznawczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zdrowiej - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Ekologika - Segregacja - magazyn; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:08 Siewcy słowa - program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 5.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 93; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 91) Stek z sosem, owoce na ciepło z serkiem mascarpone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Pogoda - 5.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 35 Terroryści z Grodziska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 87 - Magda Hueckel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gryficka Rega; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Astronarium (9) - "Projekt OGLE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 5.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 93; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 91) Stek z sosem, owoce na ciepło z serkiem mascarpone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pogoda - 5.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; komediodramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 15 - Klient bardzo (nie) zadowolony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Smacznie i zdrowo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Titanic: Orkiestra, która grała do końca (Titanic: Band that Played On); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 14 - Muzeum Lotnictwa Polskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gryficka Rega; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Radio Romans - odc. 1/32 - Roczniak; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany odc. 18 08:10 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany odc. 19 08:40 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów - serial animowany odc. 11 09:10 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów - serial animowany odc. 12 10:10 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny odc. 249 10:45 Tom i Jerry - film animowany USA 1992 12:45 Tom i Jerry: Piraci i kudłaci - film animowany USA 2006 14:45 Słoiki - serial paradokumentalny odc. 14 15:45 Trudne sprawy - serial paradokumentalny odc. 532 16:45 Poznaj swoje prawa - serial paradokumentalny odc. 1 17:45 Chłopaki do wzięcia - serial dokumentalny odc.1 18:15 Chłopaki do wzięcia - serial dokumentalny odc.2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 389 20:00 Kraina Lodu - film animowany USA 2013 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo - program rozrywkowy odc. 28 00:00 Noc Rekinów - thriller USA 2001 02:00 Tajemnice Losu - program interaktywny odc. 2102 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Chiny. Królestwo kobiet (4) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2128) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2129) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2130) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2131) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Taka robota (1/10) - program rozrywkowy 13:20 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1967 16:20 Madagaskar - film animowany, USA 2005 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Nowy Dwór Mazowiecki, Charlie's Star (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Mam talent! (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Kac Vegas - komedia, Niemcy/USA 2009 23:55 Chłopaki nie płaczą - komedia kryminalna, Polska 2000 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 1/7 - Nowy 26'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Edyta Olszówka, Piotr Machalica, Hanna Stankówna, Andrzej Zieliński, Janusz Michałowski, Zofia Czerwińska, Wojciech Pokora, Edward Linde Lubaszenko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 2/7 - Łelkam Kowalski; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 3/7 - Przekręt cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 4/7 - Przekręt cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Polonia w Komie - (812) Wyspy Kanaryjskie - Faza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 Korfu (134) - Wyspa homerycka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Łamigłówka 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 (seria IX odc. 12) Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 595 - Fajerwerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (261); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (272); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 "Babcia mnie uczyła pierwsza..." 21. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo 2015 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.19 - Kinodraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Skazany na bluesa - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat; reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 15; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (272); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.19 - Kinodraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat; reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Aleja Gwiazd - recital Zdzisławy Sośnickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia